


Some Things Are Meant To Be

by FanFicAddict7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: 1979, Bisexual Remus Lupin, Can't help falling in love, Elvis Presley - Freeform, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Fluff, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Marauders' Era, Marriage, One of My Favorites, Other, Slow Dancing, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 09:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13210701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanFicAddict7/pseuds/FanFicAddict7
Summary: Sirius and Remus get married during a war, providing a moment of light.





	Some Things Are Meant To Be

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinalSoul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSoul/gifts).



> Fan art done by @lupeymoony on Tumblr and used with permission. Song lyrics are "Can't Help Falling in Love" by Elvis Presley.
> 
> This story was inspired by the request the artist filled, so please go check them out

[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/132569304@N04/39368666532/in/dateposted-public/)

The year was 1979.

“No, Sirius, I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

“But why not?”

“Gay marriage isn’t even legal, Sirius, how would we manage getting married?”

“I know it’s not legal in the muggle legal system, but we could get a Wizard’s Marriage License.”

Remus gasped, never thinking he would hear that suggestion from Sirius of all people.

“You would get a Wizard’s Marriage License? Those are binding until death, Padfoot. They are Unbreakable Vows. You understand that, don’t you?” Remus looked at his boyfriend, concern etched into his scarred features.

“Yes, I understand that. I’m ready for that. With you, at least. Don’t think I could hack with Jamie, though.” Remus didn’t laugh, still just watching for anything to show Sirius was anything less than sincere. “Ok, bad joke, but I mean it, Moony. I would take an Unbreakable Vow to be your husband until one of us dies. I love you. So, please marry me?” The dark-haired man had descended to his knees in front of Remus’ seat on the couch.”

“Alright, I’ll marry you.” Sirius Orion Black had never felt so happy before.

~*~

The year was almost over and snow coated the ground by the time the wedding came. Lily had just found out she was pregnant. The weeks of sickness had announced the bittersweet news. It was decided that James, Lily, Peter, Marlene, Dorcas, and Benjy would be the only ones invited to the wedding. Dumbledore was gone again, and it was too dangerous to invite anyone else. Death Eaters would not approve of someone from a family like the Blacks marrying a half-blood werewolf and neither man wanted to put the other at risk.

The wizard officiant left as soon as the wedding was over.

“May I have this dance?” Sirius looked dashing in his muggle suit and red bowtie as he stretched his hand out to his husband. It felt amazing to call Remus his husband. He pulled the lanky man to his feet and the two began spinning around the dance floor, stepping on each other’s feet and laughing together. If you were looking in from above, you would never be able to tell that this was only a small shining moment is a vastness of fear and darkness. You wouldn’t be able to see the heartache and tragedy ahead. But, in that moment, neither could the two men who were so in love, they risked themselves to ensure they’d stay together; neither could their friends who smiled at the happiness filling the air. Muggle fairy lights twinkled in the trees around the party and music covered them like a blanket. The song changed and everyone danced together, in pairs.

“Wise men say, only fools rush in...” Remus rested his forehead on Sirius’ eyes closed, relishing this moment in time.

“But I can’t help falling in love with you...” James placed a hand fondly on Lily’s stomach, excited for the prospect of fatherhood.

“Shall I stay? Would it be a sin...” Peter and Benjy took turns dipping each other, goofing off and pretending to copy the couples around them.

“If I can’t help falling in love with you...” Marlene and Dorcas kissed as Dorcas placed her arms around her girlfriend in a hug.

The night ended with a red bowtie and a purple bowtie laying next to each other and two men completely in love laying in each other’s embrace.


End file.
